


Torture or pleasure?

by Percival_Graves_ships



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dominant grindleward, Fluff, Forgive me gramander, Guilty Pleasures, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I think i give up with tags, Light BDSM, Lost - Freeform, Love, M/M, Master grindleward, Naked graves, Not my official ship, Porn With Plot, Prisoner Graves, Sorry Not Sorry, Sweet, What Was I Thinking?, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percival_Graves_ships/pseuds/Percival_Graves_ships
Summary: Graves was captured by Grindelward. Was it torture or pure pleasure?Graves was captured but no one knew. Graves could have gotten out but he decided against it. Was it because he couldn't do it or because he didn't want it? <3I can't summarise it right. ^^^ sorry. Hopefully u guys like it. I'm planning it to be maybe 3 chaps. Tell me what you think abt it. Please excuse the grammar and spelling mistakes. I'll try to update it soon >~Update: i'm so sorry. I just realised all the time when i typed grindlewald, it autocorrected to "Grindleward " X0





	1. The First Time

Every night he would return. Every night he would observe Graves tied back to the bed post, stripped of all his clothing other than his boxer. No one else even realised that that Graves was kidnapped and being faked by Grindleward. No one knew. When Graves was captured at first, he was hopeful that someone from MUCASA would save him. It has been a month since he has seen sun and the moon, Day and night, rain and shine. He has lost hope on all. Did no one realise the change?

 

One night, Grindleward came to the hut, drunk. Graves was shocked. He stuttered and mumbled as he tried to walk over to the tied up Graves. He sat beside Graves running his fingers on Graves' s unshaven face. Graves still confused at his change of mood stayed still, full eyes on Grindleward. He moved closer to Graves, his face few centimetres away from his prisoner's neck. He bites it slightly watching Graves's reaction. Graves lets out a soft moan. Taking this as a good sign he continues making marks on his neck. 

 

Moans from his mouth filled the room as Grindleward goes for a kiss. Graves looked inferior with his master's lips on his. Graves wanted him inside and he wanted it a lot. It had been awhile since he has had any intercourse with anyone and he felt the need. The urge was strong as Grindleward's lips moved onto Graves's bare chest. Teeth scraping against his hard nipples and hands all over his body. Graves's hips started thrusting involuntarily making his master grin in response. 

 

Grindleward awed over the sight as his prisoner's boxers growing tighter. He ran a finger over graves' s package as he strips his own shirt and pants, wearing only his black tie and tight boxers. 

 

"Do you want it, Mr graves? From the one person you are trying to catch?" Grindleward says, chuckling.

 

"Please I'll do anything. I can't hold it much longer.. Please..?" This caught his master offguard. He smirks as he removes Graves's only piece of clothing left. He looked up at Graves as his fingers circled the head. Graves's relaxes as Grindleward uses his tongue to play around it's structure. He licked the underside's vein, making Graves moan louder. 

 

He puts it whole into his mouth and plays along with his hand. He fondles his prisoner's balls as he licks the head at a quicker speed.  
" I'm..m Go...oing.. to..o co.."Graves stummers before Grindleward's face is covered with his DNA. 

 

"Wow, such a load. Couldn't have waited a little longer can you?" He says, licking off the mess on his face. Graves looked at him, his boxers almost tearing at it's seams.

 

"Do you need help with that?" Graves asked cautiously . 

 

"Hmm. I've got other plans for that. You go to bed now. You look exhausted. I'll go fix this" he says smiling. 

 

"Please?" Graves pesters. 

 

"Are u sure? It's really a quick one by now. But I wouldn't want to dirty you." 

 

" I want to be dirty, please. I need to feel it in my mouth." Graves looked up at his superior. 

 

Grindleward removes his boxers in a swift action and thrusts his cock into Graves's open mouth. He rhythemised his thrusts allowing Graves to breathe. In a few thrusts, Graves's mouth overflows with saliva and cum. He opens his mouth showing his master as he swallows in down. 

 

A few moments later, exhaustion gets over Graves and he goes unconscious.


	2. The Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm a new surrounding for the two partners in love. Grindleward tried bdsm on Graves. 
> 
> _________________________________________________
> 
> Well I continued it. Hopefully its ok. Sorry for the wrong spellings and Grammar.

For the next few weeks every night they would talk and engage in pleasure. Graves was untied from the bed post but was still cursed, that didn't allow him to leave the hut. He would cook and do cleaning in the hut. Soon the place started feeling homely and warm. Graves started having feelings for the other man. But he knew that he was just a toy to the guy. He knew he would never be able to catch a place in Grindleward's heart. In theory, he was the cop and Grindleward was the robber. He didn't want to think this way but practically this was true. He always thought, however, why hadn't Grindleward kill him. But he never dared to ask. 

One early morning after a night of rough pleasure, Graves woke to the sound of a hissing kettle. He saw a hunk like figure fitting into his trim cut suit. The figure put on a pair of scorpion like cufflinks and looked in the mirror to adjust it's hair. Thats when Graves realised it was Grindleward. He noticed that he looked very much alike to himself. His trimmed body looked almost identical to his own. His hair however had slightly more grey and blonde than original. He reasoned it's most likely a small error in the spell. 

Grindleward went back to the kitchen and returned with two cups of hot coffee. He placed one on the table beside Graves. And drank the other one. He leaned down and kissed Graves on the top of his nose. Graves blushed. He still wasn't used to the other man's kisses and touch. It still felt foreign to him. But his body felt so familiar that made Graves's flush. He said his farewell before leaving the hut again for his work. Graves sighed. He wanted his man to stay beside him always. His man.  
If only that was true.   
Graves got up and went to take a bathe. The hot water cooling him, making it easier for him to stop the urge to cry.  
Footsteps  
"Hmm.?" He looks at the bathroom door. He could hear distinct foot steps. Could it be from someone looking for him? He felt confused. He wanted to be found.. But... he also wanted to be lost. Technically he was still there. He didn't want to leave. He doesnt want his life to be the same. He had nothing then. Nothing for himself. He wanted love, someone to love and even a family. Now there is a chance. A sparkle of chance. He was not going to loose it. He slowly crept behind the door, careful not to make any noise. He listened as the footsteps got louder. He held his breath as the bathroom doorknob slowly turned. Someone looked in and called, "Graves?"  
Graves flushed. He knew who that voice belonged to. He came out of his hiding place and stood infront of Grindleward. He smiled and held out a suitcase. Graves looked doubtfully at it. His mind kept questioning Grindleward's appearance. Shouldn't he be at work? Just as he took the suitcase, Grindleward gave a mischievous smirk. Graves , still naked, opened the suitcase. It's contents made Graves blush. It was his stuff. His personal things that he had hidden ever so carefully with spells in his apartment. It contained his frequently used dildo, his 8m rope, a mouth gag , nipple clamps still in their packaging. He looked up at Grindleward, slightly weak at his knees.

"So we have a kinky boy here, do we? Someone who wants to be tied up and played with? Hmm maybe I'll do you a favour." He says, grinning as he picked up the rope and untangled it. He stepped forward, taking the suitcase away from Graves and placed it on the floor. Chuckling he tied Graves's hands together and pushed him onto the wet floor. He continued tying graves with the inverted diamond rope tie. Graves looked up at Grindleward, whimpering. " Is it tight, baby?" He asked, pulling the ropes at certain places. Graves precumed as Grindleward used his tongue to lick at Graves stretchy hole.  
"Don't.. . Pla...a..yy .. wit..hhh that...t. t.." Graves managed to say before his superior's tongue went deeper inside of him. Moans started escaping from Graves. Grindleward stood up, removed his clothes and picked up the suitcase. He removed the nipple clamps from their crumpled plastic barrier. He takes them and place them on Grave' s hard erect nipples. He runs his tongue over Graves's bare chest as Graves chest slowly turns red. He smiles and kissed Graves on the lips.  
"Do you want it graves?"  
"Mmm...m...mm"  
" I'll take that as a yes, hun" he says inserting his cock into Graves wet hole. Graves moaned louder as Grindleward thrusts harder and faster. "  
I.. mmm...go..nnnn..na..co..mmm...e..e" Graves said inbetween moans. "Hold it it longer babe. A little more..."He replies, speeding up. A few thrusts was all they could take before they released. Grindleward removes his cock from the now stretches out hole. White cream oozed out of it. Graves lay still on the floor looking up at Grindleward. He looked pale.  
"Hun? Are u ok? I'll carry you to the bed. U look like you're about to faint. Did I push you too hard?" He asked untying Graves. He unties with ease and carries the now unconscious Graves to bed. He puts him on the bed, wrapping a robe around Graves's naked body. 

He leans in to the other man's ear and whispers, "I think I like you Graves. And I don't think I'll be leaving you soon. Stay with me, please. " He watches Graves's still face and kisses his forehead.


	3. A secret date 《part one》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well Grindleward is bringing Graves out.. finally..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait from the previous chapter. Hopefully im not making this too cheezy...
> 
> Sorry if there's grammar or spelling errors. And really sorry if this makes some of you cringe. X3

*A few months passed since Grindleward's confession*

Grindleward sat at his desk, settling his paperwork. Although he was only pretending to be Graves, he still had to complete the paperwork assigned. He sighed and stretched. He turned and looked towards the bed behind him. Graves was curled up asleep among the messy blanket and pillows. He smiled and returned to his work. Its been quite some time since Graves had seen the outside world. He had occasionally brought food home to Graves but it wasn't the same as eating outside. He looked at his desk's calender. Maybe he could bring Graves out..

 

The next day. Grindleward watched from the bedroom as Graves was washing up the dishes. He walked up to Graves, hugging him from behind. He leaned his head onto Graves shoulder and hummed a little tune. 

"Yes? What is it, pineapple?" Graves asked chuckling at his joke. 

"Ha....Ha.. very funny" Grindleward said as he bit the other man's ear. 

Graves squirmed alittle but he continued washing the dishes. Grindleward, once again, rested his head on Graves's shoulder. 

"Do you want to leave me, Graves? Cause if you want to, you can." He asked watching Graves's reaction. 

Graves stopped in his tracks. He let the plate that he was holding, fall into the sink of soapy water. He turned to look at Grindleward, tears slowly forming in his eyes. 

"Wh..yy? Why would you ask that....?" 

He said looking at Grindleward's unusually calm face. He turned back to the dishes. Ignoring the other man's eyes. Grindleward wrapped his arms around Graves, cooing into his ear, 

"Its ok if you want to stay too.. I'm sorry, hun.. I just wanted to know whether you're happy with me.. You are, after all the cop.. and i'm the thief.."

"I am happy here.. I dont want to leave... I want to stay with you... In this hut...I'm happy here. Happy here with you...."

Graves stuttered as he left the dishes and hugged Grindleward. 

"I love your hut..... your smile.....your body...... I love you.. please dont ask me to leave... I'll do anything to stay..Im so Sorry.....Please... Im sorry.."

Graves starts to break down. Grindleward pulled Graves closer to him and gave him a kiss. Graves started to feel warmer as they continued to kiss, stopping the flow of tears on his face. They broke the kiss and Grindleward kneeled infront of Graves. Graves started to panic..He could feel his heart beating faster every passing second. 

"Haha..Graves.. Relax. I just want to ask whether you would care to join me for a date downtown." 

He said pulling out a reservation slip from his coat pocket. 

"Although, marrying you is also a better option.." He continued, smirking.

Graves blushed and smiled. He took the slip from Grindleward. He read it over and looked at the kneeling man. 

"How can i go out? They might see you. And if we have the same face.. wouldn't someone suspect?" 

He asked, dampening his mood. 

"For you, ill even shrink the moon into a keychain. They won't know. I've thought of something already... hmm.. You haven't answered my question.. Do you accept my proposal, Graves?" 

Grindleward cooed. Graves looked at the kneeling figure infront of him and hugged him. Was this the feeling of being pampered in love?


End file.
